


Tangled Angles

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels gettin' naughty in the room next door, Casual Sex, Drabble, Ficlet, Gabriel teaches Cas how to let go and live a little, M/M, Sexual Content, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn’t take them long to get undressed – they could have ‘mojo’d’ the clothes off without the slightest effort, but Gabriel always insists on doing it the human way. Apparently, it’s an integral part of the awesome-sex package. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Angles

“Dean can be… infuriating,” Castiel admits with a displeased twitch of his mouth. Said Winchester is next door, arguing with his brother about something or other, but the Angels don’t really care at the moment. They’re preoccupied with more important matters – namely Gabriel pulling off Castiel’s tie with a smooth, practiced movement while pressing himself up against the Seraph with a low, pleased purr. Castiel grunts in approval, letting himself get lost in the sensations of his vessel.

“I’ve taught you well,” Gabriel grins, making quick work of throwing off the other Angel’s trench coat. Castiel glares down at him rebelliously. The Archangel’s Grace is almost intimidating – the sheer _intensity_ of it could overwhelm his senses if he let it. But he won’t give in so easily. If there’s one thing the Winchesters have taught him well, it’s to never just sit down and take it.

He brings his hands up to Gabriel’s belt and undoes the buckle without letting his hands stray, even though the other Angel moves closer eagerly.

It doesn’t take them long to get undressed – they could have ‘mojo’d’ the clothes off without the slightest effort, but Gabriel always insists on doing it the human way. Apparently, it’s an integral part of the awesome-sex package.

He learns quickly, but after millennia on Earth, Gabriel manages to always surprise him with something new. When the Archangel stands on tiptoes to bite into his earlobe slightly, Castiel’s knees involuntarily go weak and he leans back on the desk behind him. Gabriel would never miss such an opportunity and at once, he’s between Castiel’s legs, leaning over to drag his teeth along the skin of the Seraph’s exposed hips. He stops just above his cock, with a teasing grin on his lips. If Castiel’s self-control had not been repeatedly tested in the recent events, he’s sure he would have given in and bucked upwards for any kind of friction to his erection, but he remains still. Only by the heavy, struggling breath can the Archangel tell how much it’s affecting Castiel. He’s still quite new to experiencing the sensations of the flesh so acutely, but he soaks it all up instantly – the pain and the pleasure and the wavering emotions in-between. He pulls Gabriel closer, demandingly. He’s never shy about what he wants and the former Trickster is more than happy to hurry the fuck up and get on with it. He prepares Castiel quickly – even though he insists on taking clothes off the human way, he doesn’t have the patience to follow through now, especially knowing that he wouldn’t hurt the other Angel either way. He _wants_ to finger Castiel for longer, but his own cock is leaking and straining urgently. He’s buried in the overwhelming hotness of the Seraph’s vessel within the next minute and breathes in deeply, in relief and anticipation all at once. He can _see_ Castiel squirming. Not just his vessel, though that is eager and responsive under Gabriel’s confidently exploring touch, but his Grace is resonating too, reaching out to the Archangel in a non-corporeal embrace. They are entwined together closely, probably getting tangled up for good, but it’s too good to stop now. It’s just a way to loosen up, shift off the weight of the Devil’s eyes upon their every step – the thinking can wait until… preferably, never. Gabriel knows he’s got in way too deep this time, both metaphorically and literally, as he’s pushing and pulling back frantically, not holding back. Castiel, if he has any idea of what is going on in the Archangel’s head, doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes and moans shamelessly, causing Gabriel to abandon the pointless over thinking. He lets himself go, forgets the world and heaven and hell for a little while, merely riding the high until the last drop of sweat has fallen off his body.

They’re cooling off, breathing deeply when the door opens. Dean Winchester appears, with righteous rage painted all over his face, until he stops dead in his tracks, looking struck by lightning. Maybe a little like he’d just lost something priceless. Gabriel can’t stop the mean Trickster in him from smirking victoriously, knowing Castiel can’t see, too shocked for coherent thought. The Hunter turns on the heels of his feet and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Castiel looks lost and with a flutter of wings, he’s gone.  Even though he can feel a small twinge of disappointment in his chest, Gabriel sprawls out on the desk which still bears marks of their passion and relaxes slowly. Castiel is free to choose between a brooding, childish, broken Hunter and a brooding, childish, broken Angel as he pleases. It’s not Gabriel’s place to force anything, though a time loop isn’t out of the equation yet…

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a pun. I know, I suck at puns.


End file.
